No Love
by looks at name tag
Summary: A Songfic. Hermione remembers her past love. DracoXHermione. Sorry the summary is so short, but the story inside is good I promise.


No Love

**Author's Note:**My first attempt at a DracoXHermione as well as a songfic so no flames please. The song is "No Love" by Simple Plan.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, or any other characters from Harry Potter.

* * *

_Staring out into the world across the street_  
_You hate the way your life turned out to be_  
_He's pulling up in the drive-way and you don't make a sound_  
_Cause you always learned to hold the things you want to say_  
_You're always gonna be afraid_

Rain slid down the glass, tears falling down a clear face that was exposed to the entire world. Hermione Granger curled up in the scarlet love seat, a gift from her mother-in-law, a copy of Hogwarts, A Historylying open in her lap. She had the entire book practically memorized and even though the spine was badly damaged, scars from late night readings, it had been a close friend during her school years so she couldn't bear the thought of parting with it. She had just finished the section about the Goblin Rebellions, Professor Binns's low, drawling voice echoing in her head as she read every word, but she finally gave up, deciding to instead watch the raindrops race each other down the glass.

Hermione's fingers traced the leading drop, the fastest one, and she remembered the stormy nights when she would sit on her father's lap as he comforted her as thunder growled, shaking their flat. She hadn't done that for years now since before she received her Hogwarts acceptance letter... before her life had changed completely and gotten far more complicated. The Wizarding World was complicated enough, but toss in the adventures that Hermione had had to endure as a child and her's was probably one of the most odd.

True she couldn't compare to the life of Harry Potter, but being one of the famed wizard's best friends had earned her a place in history. That wasn't even the hardest part of her life. No seventeen-year-old should have had to face Voldemort yet Hermione would rather face a half a dozen Death Eaters just to know for sure where her heart belonged. Ask any woman and they would choose fighting a dark wizard over choosing someone to marry any day... or maybe that was just Hermione.

After Hogwarts, Hermione and everyone's lives had gone on as though nothing had happened... as though they had lived normal lives. Hermione had started working at the Ministry of Magic with Harry and two other close friends: Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom although she was under a different department then her friends. The boys that she had spent the past eight years living with all became Aurors while she worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, protesting House Elf rights on the side. Life had been peaceful for everyone, relationships blooming everywhere. Harry and Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, were engaged and Hermione herself had been seeing Ron for over a year. The only reminder of the Second Wizarding War was the echo left by dead friends and family members.

And the global search for Death Eaters.

Minster of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had asked all Aurors to search for any Death Eaters that may have escaped following the death of Voldemort. Even though they were, but young men, Harry, Ron, and Neville had all been asked to travel around Europe and parts of Asia to see if they could locate any dark wizards. Harry and Ginny had stayed together, but Ron had broken things off with Hermione, saying he would return to her, but he didn't know how well of a boyfriend he could be if he was miles away from her.

He didn't think she would find anyone else.

Neither did she.

In their school years, Draco Malfoy was an arrogant, snide, elitist bully. He believed himself superior to most people because of his family's pure-blood lineage as well as great wealth and social standing. Hermione as well as all of her friends had been mocked by the Slytherin git for being either a Gryffindor student, a supporter of Albus Dumbledore, or a Mudblood. Hermione, unluckily, was all three.

After leaving school, Hermione had hoped to never see Draco Malfoy again. He wasn't any enemy anymore, but he would never become a friend and Hermione knew that despite being back on the path of light, he wouldn't waste a second to mock her for her Muggle parents.

Unfortunately for Hermione, after she joined the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she met up with a very familiar gray-eyed lad with pale lips often in the form of a sneer. Hermione still remembered their first encounter:

_"You! Intern!" And oddly familiar voice had snapped and Hermione glanced up to see a man, cloaked in black robes, walk towards her, white-blond hair glowing in the dim light of the hallways of the Ministry of Magic. "Shackle-" Draco's voice had trailed off, "Granger?"_

_Hermione had raised an eyebrow at Draco's surprised expression, "I feel so honored. A pureblood actually knows my name." Placing her hands on her hips, Hermione stood up from her small cubicle and walked over towards Draco. She looked up at him and realized that he seemed to have grown two feet since the last time they saw each other, "What does Kingsley want?"_

_Draco didn't answer her and instead his eyes swept over her body, a small smirk dancing on his lips, "You look good, Granger."_

_"What does Kingsley want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked again, but then just shrugged her shoulders, "Never mind. I know where his office is."_

_Hermione had begun to walk away, but Draco had grabbed onto her hand, "Wait!"_

_Hermione had turned around to face him, chocolate brown eyes widening in surprise, "What?"_

_She had yanked her arm away, but he had tightened his grip on her hand, his fingers brushing against a cool object. He had pulled back as though burned and glanced down at her left hand where a small ring glistened on her pale finger. They both stared at the ring for a couple seconds until Draco asked, "Is it Potter?" Hermione had shaken her head, alarmed by the anger in his gray eyes. "Longbottom?" Again Hermione had shaken her head, "Oh no, Granger! Don't tell me you're actually engaged to Weasley?"_

_"I don't see how its any of your business, Malfoy," Hermione had snapped, shoving her hand into her robe pocket, "But I'm not engaged. At least not yet. Ron's in Romania, looking for any remaining Death Eaters," Hermione had smiled when Draco looked away at the mention of Death Eaters, "But he gave me this ring to tell me that he will come back."_

_"You deserve so much better, Hermione," Draco had whispered._

_"Like who?" Hermione had asked, but then her eyes widened in surprise, "What did you call me?"_

_"What?" Draco had asked politely, confusion in his gray eyes._

_"You called me Hermione," Hermione had whispered in wonder._

_They had stared at each for a couple more minutes until Draco had said, "You best go and see Kingsley. You wouldn't want to keep the Minister of Magic waiting." Hermione had nodded and had begun to walk away, but Draco had added, "A couple other people in this department are going to the Leaky Cauldron for drinks around seven tonight. I'd be honored to have you join us."_

_"We'll see," Hermione had whispered before turning her back on Draco Malfoy._

Hermione felt a smile dance on her lips as she thought about Draco. She should have said no. She should have gone home and written another letter to Ron to tell him how much she missed him. But she didn't. Instead she went out and had drinks with Draco:

_Hermione had walked into the Leaky Cauldron, wearing Muggle clothing, feeling as though she was making a grave mistake._

_Draco had been sitting at the bar, three of his co-workers who Hermione only knew by sight laughing at something he had said. There was Rolan Abberley, a former Ravenclaw, Stewart Ackerley, another former Ravenclaw who worked with Hermione as an intern even though he worked under Shacklebolt most of the time, and Pamela Alton who was tipped to be the next head of the Department of Misuse of Magic. _

_Draco had been listening to something Pamela had been saying, his expression polite, but he glanced up quickly, gray eyes catching brown. _

_"Granger!" He had called and everyone had turned around to look at Hermione as she walked over to them, trying to dodge many of the barmaids as they delivered pints of Firewhiskey to drunken wizards. Draco had moved over, allowing Hermione to take his spot, as he introduced her to everyone, "Granger, this is Rolan Abberley, he works with me."_

_"I remember you," Rolan had said, his voice husky, "We were in the same year at Hogwarts. You were friends with Harry Potter." Hermione had only nodded. "Nice lad. I heard he's in Romania with a couple other Aurors." Again Hermione had only nodded._

_"And this is Stewart Ackley, Shacklebolt's assistant," Stewart had greeted Hermione with a curt nod of his head, "And this is Pamela Alton."_

_"Pleasure," Pamela had said, amber eyes as hard as stone._

_"What can I get you?" Draco had asked, taking a couple pieces of gold from his cloak pocket._

_"I can pay," Hermione had said in response, not wanting to be in debt to Draco Malfoy._

_"Nonsense," Draco had said although his gray eyes seemed to tighten as though he knew Hermione didn't trust him, "I'm paying for everyone tonight."_

_"Must be nice to be that rich," Rolan had said with a laugh and it was only then had Hermione gotten a good glimpse of him. His robes had been secondhand and his black shoes were scuffed. Rolan was poor, but on his left hand had been a gold ring and he grinned at almost everything. He was happy. That much had been clear. _

Hermione smiled at the memory, glancing at the window to where a dark blue car was pulling into her driveway. The driver had flaming red hair and was wearing a brown suit, a briefcase in hand. Ron had been spending the day, protecting the Muggle Prime Minister so he had taken off his wizard's robes and cloaked himself in Muggle clothing.

_There's only hate_  
_There's only tears_  
_There's only pain_  
_There is no love here_  
_Oh, so what will you do?_

Hermione sighed as she watched her husband drop the keys, trying to balance everything he was carrying so he could bend down and retrieve them. She loved Ron, but he had been the only man she had ever truly dated and everday when he left her home, she wondered if she had been settling for something. He was good to her, a good friend, and very kind, but he wasn't... Hermione felt guilty even just thinking his name. He wasn't Draco.

_There's only lies_  
_There's only fears_  
_There's only pain_  
_There is no love here_

_"So Granger, did you have a pleasant time this evening?" Draco had asked outside of Hermione's flat, his expression polite and formal. Hermione had stared at him for a couple seconds in silence. This wasn't the man she had known for seven years at Hogwarts. He had completely changed._

_Hermione had nodded and added, "You know you didn't have to walk me home."_

_"Then how would I get a kiss good night?" Draco had asked and Hermione had felt his eyes widen. "I'm kidding Granger. God you need to learn when people are joking." They had stood there in silence until Draco had said, "Well I'll see you tomorrow, _Hermione. _Good evening." And Draco had taken a couple steps away until Hermione whispered,_

_"I think you earned at least a peck."_

_Draco had stopped and turned around to face Hermione, his pale lips smiling softly. Not smirking. They had been grinning. He walked towards her and bent his head down to her, gray eyes wide and unblinking. Hermione had met his gaze evenly, both of them taking a long pause. Hermione couldn't believe what she was about to do, but before she could even decide against it, she felt Draco's lips on her's. _

_He wasn't like Ron. That was the first thing Hermione had realized. Ron was hesitant and nervous as though he wasn't sure what he was doing. Draco was completely different. Draco was brave and experienced, his lips had moved against her's as though they were partaking in a dance. Hermione had felt his tongue touch her lower lip and pulled back, her heart screaming at her. _

_"Good night," Hermione had whispered before going into her flat, leaning against her door, brown eyes wide in shock for two reasons._

_One: she had just kissed Draco Malfoy._

_Two: Pig was sitting on her table, a letter from Ron tied onto his leg._

_Broken down like a mirror smashed to pieces_  
_You learned the hard way to shut your mouth and smile_  
_If these walls could talk they would have so much to say_  
_Cause every time you fight the scars are gonna heal_  
_But they're never gonna go away..._

Hermione stood up and walked towards her bedroom, a small oak desk in the corner. She placed a finger on it and slid open one of the drawers, fingers rummaging through a sea of paper until she found the group of letters she was looking for. A stack of letters that had been delivered to her when Ron was in Romania. They were all from the same person. Hermione opened the first one and read:

_Dear Granger,_

_I'm glad you had a good time last night. Perhaps we can do it again sometime._

_Maybe with less people though._

_Sincerely, _

_Draco Malfoy_

And Hermione had gone out with him again. She had gone out with him for a whole year while Ron was away.

_There's only hate_  
_There's only tears_  
_There's only pain_  
_There is no love here_  
_Oh, so what will you do?_

_Dear Hermione,_

_Last night was perfect._

_Draco_

The letter was short and didn't mean much to someone not in the know, but Hermione knew everything that had happened the night before. That was the night she and Draco had had sex for the first time.

_There's only lies_  
_There's only fears_  
_There's only pain_  
_There is no love here_  
_So what will you do?_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry I left your house last night. I was nervous, but I think I love you too. Please forgive me for my awful behavior last night._

_Love,_

_Draco_

That was the letter after the night Hermione had told Draco she loved him. More than Ron. More than anyone. Draco had left and for the first time the words nervous had been used to describe him. Hermione had been hurt and angry, but the letter the next day had erased any negative emotions. She had been happier then than she had been in her entire life.

_You're falling_  
_You're screaming_  
_You're stuck in the same old nightmare_  
_He's lying_

_Hermione,_

_I saw the article in the Daily Prophet. Potter and the others are coming home. What are you going to tell Weasley?_

_Love, _

_Draco_

Hermione bit her lip as she read the letter over and over again. The response she had sent him was the biggest mistake of her life.

_You're crying_  
_There's nothing left to salvage_  
_Kick the door cause this is over_  
_Get me out of here!_

_Hermione, please tell me you're kidding. You're going to stay with Weasley? What about everything you told me about him? Please reconsider._

_Don't say this is goodbye._

But Hermione had told him it was and had never received another letter from him. Except for one.

_You are invited to Draco Malfoy and _(Hermione had scratched out the woman's name) _Wedding. _

_Woaooh_

_Kick the door_

Hermione had cried forever after she received the invitation. And she started to cry now.

The door to her flat opened and she walked out of her room, wiping away any stray tears.

Another door slammed open and there was the sound of excited footsteps.

"Daddy!" Hermione watched as her daughter, Rose, ran into Ron's open arms and hugged him tightly.

"Hello my sweet," Ron said with a smile, putting Rose back on the ground a second later before making his way to his wife, "Good evening, Hermione."

Hermione kissed him. Completely different from Draco's.

_There's only hate  
There's only tears  
There's only pain  
There is no love here  
Oh, so what will you do?_

"I'm going to get changed," Ron announced, oblivious to Hermione's sorrow and kissed his wife on the cheek before making his way over to their room.

Rose left a moment later, obviously going to her room where her biggest worry was what time her parents were going to make her go to sleep. She was so young and full of life. Hermione hoped her daughter would never go through heartbreak.

Hermione sat down on her couch alone, her mind still thinking of Draco.

_There's only lies_  
_There's only fears_  
_There's only pain_  
_There is no love here_  
_Tell me what will you do?_

Hermione remembered the last time she saw Draco. Two years ago...

_Hermione had been sitting in a Muggle coffee shop, drinking a small cup of tea. It was her lunch break. She had managed to get a few moments of rest before going back to work._

_"One scone, please," A voice had said and Hermione froze._

_'_Don't see me. Don't see me,_' Hermione had pleaded, but obviously no one cared enough to listen to her._

_"Hermione?" Draco had asked and she had looked up at him._

_His blonde hair had been longer, brushing against his shoulders, and he had seemed very thin which had caused Hermione to frown. He didn't look like he was eating._

_"Draco," Hermione had said curtly, giving her ex-love a nod, "How have you been?"_

_"I'm fine," Draco had answered, his gray eyes flashing to her left hand which was gripping her cup. She had known exactly what he would say next. "You're married?"_

_"So are you," Hermione had shot back. She had wanted nothing to do with him. Her heart had ached just looking at him._

_Draco had pulled up a chair and sat across from her, obviously oblivious to her feelings towards him. Draco had stared at her and said, "Divorced actually. I get to see my son on weekends."_

_"You have a son?" Hermione asked. She shouldn't feel angry. She had a daughter._

_Draco nodded, "Do you and... _Ronald _have any kids?"_

_Hermione had smiled at how much it seemed to both Draco to say Ron's name and nodded, "A daughter."_

_Draco had nodded in response and they had sat in silence until Draco had whispered, "I miss you."_

_Hermione had stared at him for a couple seconds, "I miss you too."_

_Draco had smiled at this and asked, "Would you like to go for a walk? My flat is only a couple blocks away from here." _

_Hermione had shook her head, "I have to get back to work in ten minutes."_

_"We can be quick," Draco had said with a wink and a smile that Hermione couldn't refuse._

_Even though Hermione knew she shouldn't... even though she knew it was wrong... she had taken Draco's hand and followed him to his apartment._

"Look who's awake?" Ron said with a laugh and Hermione glanced over to see him holding their son, Hugo, in his pale hands. "I think he wants his mommy."

Ron handed Hugo to Hermione who stared at her son for a couple seconds, taking in everything about her almost two-year-old child.

His thick, brown curls just like his mother's.

His peach-colored skin just like his mother's.

His front-teeth that seemed slightly bigger than normal just like his mother's.

And his dark gray eyes... just like his father's.

_There's only hate_  
_There's only tears_  
_There's only pain_  
_There is no love here_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I liked it, but my opinion really doesn't matter. Let me know what you thought about it by pressing the little review button at the bottom of the page.

Until next time.

'looks at name tag'


End file.
